


You Tease Me Too Much

by onekingdomonce



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekingdomonce/pseuds/onekingdomonce
Summary: Their dark gazes lock and they act at the same them. Damen pushes up off the bed and grabs for Laurent just as Laurent reaches down for Damen. They wrap their arms around each other, breathing heavily against each other’s mouths. Damen hips continue to move as he licks the sweat off Laurent’s body in quick, breathless pants, fucking him harder. Laurent’s head falls back with a moan and Damen begins to rub his throbbing cock between them. Damen presses open, wet kisses up his neck before pulling his face back against his, their chests rubbing each time Laurent presses against him, slick with sweat“This is what your teasing does to me,” Damen rasps, his voice coming out a deep growl. “I can’t control myself with you.” he pumps his cock faster. “Look what you do to me,” He says.“Damen,” Laurent pants, their foreheads pressed together. “It's too much.”





	

They are lying next to each other, both of them on their side so they are facing the other. The sun is starting to set so the room has a dim glow, giving a peaceful feeling to the atmosphere around them.

They are talking about nothing in particular, something Damen could do for hours with Laurent. He loved to speak of simple things, even things that held no significant meaning. He simply enjoyed hearing Laurent’s thoughts and feelings about anything and everything. Laurent tended to struggle with such simplicity, not seeing the point of having in depth conversations about such frivolous things. Damen knew that being that Laurent never really had a friend, he didn’t have much experience in just having light conversation for the sake of entertainment. To make it easier for him, he suggested they ask each other questions, ones that could be answered in only a few words. 

“Questions,” Laurent said. “What kind of questions do you want me to ask you?”

“Anything you want,” Damen responded. “You can ask me my favorite color.”

Laurent furrowed his eyebrows, a small crease forming between them. “Why would I need to know your favorite color, Damen?”

“It’s blue,” he said. “And it doesn’t matter what you do with the information, I just want us to know everything about each other.” He took a deep breath, trying to think of how to explain this very simple concept.

“Of course your favorite color is blue,” Laurent said with a smirk. When Damen didn’t respond, he rolled onto his back.

“You know me better than anyone,” he said quietly, looking up at the ceiling. 

Damen moved closer to Laurent, closing off the distance that he created. “I know your heart,” he said. “I know your cunning mind. I know your strength,” he placed a gentle hand on his cheek. “But I want to know the small things that don’t seem important to you, because they are important to me, Laurent.”

“You are very dramatic,” Laurent said with a roll of his eyes. He said nothing for a few moments before rolling back onto his side, facing Damen again. “My favorite color is green.”

They had been going at it for quite some time, to Damen’s surprise. Although reluctant, Laurent answered his questions and asked him some in return. He even seemed to be enjoying himself. His eyes were bright with laughter from the serious way Damen nodded at each piece of information he gained of Laurent.

Damen reaches out to Laurent’s chest and runs his fingers down his skin lightly, smiling at the subtle way Laurent shivers at the caress. His eyes follow his fingers before looking up at Laurent’s face, only to see that his eyes are following his hand as well. Their eyes meet and his heart clenches at the gentle look Laurent has on his face. It is so rare that he lets his guard down like this. 

“Tell me your favorite thing about me,” Damen says, grinning. 

Laurent raises an eyebrow at that, and he playfully pushes Damen’s hand off of him. “Certainly not your ego,” he says.

Damen’s grin only deepens at that. He nudges Laurent with his leg.

Laurent nudges him back, but his eyes drop down to his mouth. “I like your smile,” he says, flushing at the words. “It is very genuine.”

Damen feels as if his face is about to split in half. He props his head up on his elbow and gazes down at Laurent, his heart warm. “My smile,” he says. 

Laurent does not respond to this, and instead props his head on his elbow as well, leveling himself with Damen. “And I assume your favorite thing about me is my eyes, or my hair,” He says dryly. 

Damen runs his hand through Laurent’s hair, rubbing the strands between his fingers. “They are both beautiful,” he says, “But my favorite thing about you is your mouth.”

Laurent’s eyes narrow slightly. “My mouth.”

Damen nods and presses his finger to his lips, rubbing it lightly. “Your sweet, vicious mouth.”

Laurent drops his eyes onto Damen’s finger. He keeps his eyes on it for a few seconds before snapping his gaze back up and locking it with Damen. Then, slowly, he opens his lips and takes Damen’s finger in his mouth. 

Damen’s eyes widen and he feels his heart start to pound as he watches Laurent take a hold of his wrist, his eyes dark. He sucks his finger slowly, moving it in and out of his mouth. Damen wants to speak, but he feels like the breath has been knocked out of him. His cock twitches, and his breathing starts to pick up.

Then, as quick as it began, Laurent removes his finger from his mouth. He keeps his eyes locked on Damen’s as he throws a leg over Damen’s waist and situates himself so he is sitting on top of him. He leans forward and places Damen’s hands above him before dropping his head. He presses his lips to Damen’s shoulder softly, just barely brushing skin.

Damen inhales deeply, surprised at the intense feeling he gets from such a soft touch. He keeps his eyes on Laurent and feels his chest rise and fall as Laurent continues to press kisses on his body, his breath hot on his skin.

“What are you doing?” Damen asks, his voice shaky.

Laurent keeps his lips where they are, but he looks up to meet Damen’s gaze. “Whatever I want.” He kisses across Damen’s chest, making sure to avoid any contact with his hardening nipples.

“We don’t have to- this isn’t what tonight was about,” He says, but he feels his cock hardening despite his words. 

Laurent licks up Damen’s neck slowly before pressing a kiss to the soft skin. “You don’t want it?” he says in his ear, his lips brushing the skin as he speaks. 

Damen struggles to form a coherent thought, let alone respond when he feels Laurent take his earlobe in his mouth. He sucks the soft flesh and runs his tongue around the skin, nipping at it lightly. 

“Of course I want it,” Damen pants. “I always want you.” He goes to wrap his arms around Laurent, only to have his hands pinned above his head.

“Don’t touch me,” Laurent says, before continuing to press soft kisses across his face, everywhere but his lips. He kisses along his jaw and moves up to his nose, pecking the tip. He runs his thumbs along Damen’s eyebrows before kissing between them.

“Laurent,” Damen whispers, “Please.”

“Please what?” he asks, his hands in his hair.

“Kiss me,” he says, his eyes shut. 

Laurent smirks, one side of his lips quirked up. “Am I not?” he asks.

“My lips,” Damen breathes. “Please. I want to feel your lips on mine.”

Laurent smiles softly at the way Damen looks bellow him, eyes shut and chest heaving. He drops his head down and rests their foreheads against each other’s. He runs his tongue along Damen’s bottom lip slowly before taking it between his. He sucks at it gently and parts his lips slightly, allowing Damen to push forward and fit their mouths together.

Their lips move against each other, dragging against one another in soft pants. Laurent presses his lips firmly against Damen’s and pulls back each time excruciatingly slow, only to press back harder the next time. Laurent lets out a low moan into his mouth, and the sound causes Damen to pull back, his breathing ragged. 

“You tease me too much,” He says against his lips.

“I do not tease you nearly enough,” Laurent responds. “I am far too lenient with you, if you ask me.”

“I didn’t ask,” Damen says as he pulls Laurent back down onto his lips. They kiss for another minute before Laurent pulls back slightly. “I told you not to touch me,” he says.

Damen growls into his mouth and pushes off his side, rolling them over so he is on top, the sheet tangling between their legs. He presses his hands into the bed on either side of Laurent’s head and presses his lips back onto Laurent’s, groaning into his mouth at the soft feeling of his body beneath his. 

His cock is fully hard now and he rocks his hips into Laurent’s slowly, the way he knows he likes. He feels Laurent’s body shake beneath his and he feels the pressure of it in his mouth from their kiss. He thinks Laurent is moaning, but when the sensation continues he realizes that Laurent is laughing. 

He moves back and looks down at Laurent, frowning slightly. “What’s funny?” he asks. 

Laurent just shakes his head, a smile still lingering on his lips. He pushes Damen off of him and rolls back on top. Damen goes willingly, feeling his heart clench at the sight of Laurent breathless and happy.

Laurent runs his palms up Damen’s chest and stops at his shoulders, his grip on them tight. He shifts his hips, causing them to rub against one another. Damen’s head drop back, his cock throbbing from all the lack of contact. 

“Enough of this, Laurent,” he gasps. “Let me be inside you.”

Laurent rocks his hips once more before reaching across Damen for a bottle of oil, his hair lightly grazing his chest as he does so. He dips his hand inside and gathers a large amount before reaching for Damen’s cock. He spreads it across the head slowly, watching carefully as Damen struggles to keep his eyes on Laurent’s.

Damen watches through hooded lids as Laurent runs his hand down the length, spreading the oil everywhere. He bites his lip and breathes out his nose as Laurent moves his wrist slowly, sliding his palm across Damen’s cock. When he is finished, he dips two fingers back in the bottle and coats his fingers in oil. Damen’s breath becomes ragged as he watches Laurent lift his body and reach behind himself.

“Laurent,” he whispers as Laurent presses his finger inside. He swallows against his dry throat and tries desperately not to grab his aching cock. 

Laurent starts to move his fingers inside himself, his eyes closed. He makes a small sound at the back of his throat and Damen knows he will not last long when Laurent finally touches him. 

“Laurent,” he whispers again, his voice strained.

Laurent’s mouth opens slightly and he makes another sound. “ _Damen_ ,” he whispers.

“ _Yes_ ,” Damen rasps. “Let me inside you, let me make you feel good.” He says, “I can make you feel so good.” He is pleading at this point, but he cannot bring himself to care. His thoughts are only on Laurent, moving against his cock, his skin stretching more with every press of their bodies.

Laurent opens his eyes and removes his finger, his breaths coming out in shallow gasps. He shifts his body and reaches forward, taking Damen in his hand, running his thumb across the slit gently. 

It was too much. The combination of Laurent touching Damen, but just barley brushing skin was too much for him.

“I can’t,” he chokes out. “I can’t, Laurent. I need you.” 

Laurent rubs his cock once more before lifting himself on his knees. He places Damen at his entrance and then finally, gloriously, he slides down onto him.

Damen bites down on his lip and tries to keep himself from pushing his hips up. Laurent slides his body all the way down, his tight flesh stretching out around Damen’s cock. He presses himself all the way, breathing out softly until he is sitting on Damen, his hands at his hips.

Damen struggles to keep his body still when all he wants to do is push into Laurent’s heat. He longs to feel Laurent’s skin clutch around his as he moves against him, loosening around Damen with every thrust. He places his hands on Laurent’s waist and rubs him softly, soothingly. “I love you,” he whispers, an exhale.

Laurent smiles and leans down to kiss him. It is a brief press of his lips before he straightens his back and places his palms on Damen’s chest, and begins to move.

He rocks his hips slowly at first to allow them both to get used to the feeling. Damen groans at the pressure and he feels the sensation of it spread through his whole body. “ _More_ ,” he breathes out. “I need more, Laurent.”

Laurent runs his hands down Damen’s body and moves his hips against Damen’s, rocking back and forth. His thighs clench as he moves and the muscles in his arms ripple with each press of his body forward. Damen’s mouth opens but no sound comes out, and he simply pants with each rise and fall of Laurent’s body against his.

Laurent’s back arches as he presses his lips together, making a strained sound. Damen presses his palms into the mattress beneath him and he begins to push his hips up, meeting each one of Laurent’s movements. They find a rhythm, moving in sync with each other, their breathing getting louder with each passing moment. Laurent runs a hand through his own hair, tugging at the ends. His eyes are closed and his skin is flushed, sweat running down his body. Damen runs his hands on Laurent’s thighs, massaging the straining muscles.

Laurent’s eyes open above him and Damen hisses at how dark they look. He moans wordlessly and pushes up just as Laurent’s presses down against him. Their pace picks up and they start go other faster, harder.

Their dark gazes lock and they act at the same them. Damen pushes up off the bed and grabs for Laurent just as Laurent reaches down for Damen. They wrap their arms around each other, breathing heavily against each other’s mouths. Damen hips continue to move as he licks the sweat off Laurent’s body in quick, breathless pants, fucking him harder. Laurent’s head falls back with a moan and Damen begins to rub his throbbing cock between them. Damen presses open, wet kisses up his neck before pulling his face back against his, their chests rubbing each time Laurent presses against him, slick with sweat

“This is what your teasing does to me,” Damen rasps, his voice coming out a deep growl. “I can’t control myself with you.” he pumps his cock faster. “Look what you do to me,” He says.

“ _Damen_ ,” Laurent pants, their foreheads pressed together. “ _It's too much_.”

Damen grabs at Laurent’s ass and he pulls him tighter onto him, thrusting harder now that he has a better hold. Laurent cries out as his thighs clench against Damen’s and he presses his face into Damen’s body, stifling his sounds in his neck.

Damen presses his lips against Laurent’s and shakes when he feels Laurent clutch at his back. He continues to thrust inside him until he feels Laurent’s nails dig into his back, his nails scraping down his skin. The sharp contact send a thrill through his chest, and he moans into his mouth and begins to come in pulsing streaks, emptying himself inside Laurent.

They collapse on the bed together, Damen on his back and Laurent pressed against his chest. Their legs are tangled and their arms are still wrapped around each other. Damen’s chest rises and falls with his breathing, and Laurent’s body moves with it. Damen runs a hand through Laurent’s damp hair, and Laurent lays there with his eyes closed, his skin still flushed. 

“It’s never too much with you,” he whispers, pressing a soft kiss to his head.

**Author's Note:**

> http://laurent-ofvere.tumblr.com


End file.
